Even if the Three of Them Gathered Furuichi is an Idiot
is chapter 223 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Mitch angrily demands to know who Misaki is and she gladly tells her about herself. Afterward, Mitch's partner introduces himself to Misaki as Akinori as he then starts trying to seduce her to a romantic date with him; however, she easily dismisses his charms and smashes his head in the brick wall surrounding her home, even telling him to pay for that damage. She then asks who Akinori and Mitch are. Suddenly, Akinori summons his Demon Libra to fight against Misaki but she easily overpowers the Zodiac Demon with a sheer kick. Mitch, who is already astonished by Misaki's personality and fighting ability, realizes that it is hopeless to recruit her into their ranks within the Solomon Company. She turns to "Brainless Furuichi" beside her but sees that it has run off to Misaki, who takes notice of him but does not question about his deformed appearance much. She then notices "Shameless Furuichi" near Nene, confusing her; afterward, both of the little men start arguing with each other again about who is the real Takayuki Furuichi. Their argument develops quickly even while Misaki and Nene formally introduce themselves to each other. Suddenly, Oga and Akahoshi also return to the Oga residence after searching for crayfish in the river for a long time; as they arrive, they start talking about crayfish and a possible crocodile in the river while carrying buckets filled with crayfish in their hands. Upon returning home, they are scolded by Misaki for their dirty appearances and she then sprays down Oga with a water hose while he runs from her, complaining about the cold water being shot at him. "Strategist Furuichi" also appears and stops the argument between the other two miniature versions of himself upon arriving. Afterward, he explains that his group eventually stopped searching for the other two after Oga and Akahoshi became engrossed with searching for crayfish, thereby causing him to realize that he can only save himself, hence why he now wants to make up with his other selves and dismiss their trivial arguments earlier. The other two jokingly reject his requests until "Shameless Furuichi" starts talking about how he saw Nene wearing a bikini earlier, angering the others; however, he states that they will all remember everything when they become whole again, triggering a happy reunion between the three. Mitch, however, ruins the moment as she attempts to crush the three with her bare foot, furious at them. She calls for Akinori and they hop on the rooftop of the Oga residence, threatening to show their wrath as members of the Solomon Company, while their respective Demons, Cancer, and Libra, join them. Oga and Akahoshi overhear the two mention that they are from the Solomon Company and subsequently prepare to fight. Characters in order of appearance #Nene Ōmori #Misaki Oga #Mitch #Takayuki Furuichi #Akinori #Libra #Kankurō Akahoshi #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Lamia #Alaindelon #Cancer Navigation Category:Chapters